The present invention relates to retaining devices and more particularly to retaining devices suitable for retaining batteries. The retaining device of the present invention is particularly suitable for retaining a rectangular parallelpiped shaped battery, such as a nine volt battery, within a housing of an electrical device requiring such a battery for operation.
Many types of battery retainers having been designed to hold cylindrically shaped or rectangular parallelpiped shaped batteries. Many consist of a U-shaped stamping securing the battery between the arms of the stamping. Others provide a battery compartment which, when closed, completely or nearly completely encloses the battery.
Several devices in current use, such as portable radios and cordless remote telephones are subject to comparatively rough treatment and therefore need a battery retaining device that secures the battery in place against greater forces than the U-shaped stamping alone provides. When a battery moves from the battery retaining device, the electrical connections may also be severed, resulting in a loss of power to the electrical device. Furthermore, if the battery completely separates from the battery retaining device, the battery could move around freely within the housing, causing an undesirable rattling noise and possibly causing damage to components and electrical connections of the electrical device. Nonetheless, considerations of weight, cost and convenience of service dictate against use of a totally enclosed battery compartment for some of these electrical devices. What is needed, therefore, is an inexpensive battery retaining device that is easy to operate and secures the battery against becoming loose when the electrical device is treated roughly.
The object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive battery retaining device which is easily and manually operable to lock the battery in a desired position within the housing of an electrical apparatus. Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery retaining device which is readily accessible for changing the battery. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a battery retaining device having a latch to secure the battery against substantial forces which would otherwise tend to separate the battery from the retaining device.